For the Love of Asakura Hao
by KristiexxNguyen
Summary: Just when she was going to forget about him, he pops back into her life. The more she tries to get away from him, the closer they seem to become. She's in love with him, but how does he feel about her? HaoOC and YohAnna.
1. Time to Forget

**For the Love of Asakura Hao**

**Chapter 1: Time to Forget**

**By: KristiexxNguyen**

**Summary: Just when she was going to forget about him, he pops back into her life. The more she tries to get away from him, the closer they seem to become. She's in love with him, but how does he feel about her? Hao/OC and Yoh/Anna.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hao (unfortunately). I own the plot and the girl in this fic.**

**

* * *

**

Hi, my name is Akira, Miya. You're probably wondering who the hell Akira, Miya is. Well, would you believe me if I told you I was Asakura, Hao's childhood friend?

Probably not.

But it is true, though I didn't know his name was Asakura, Hao at that time.

I met Hao when we were only five. I was resting on a tree branch in a park when a little (not to mention kawaii) boy with shoulder length dark hair approached me...err...the tree.

_Who are you and why are you on my tree?_ He asked, a frown on his face. I giggled (I still can't believe I use to giggle. Giggling is for those girly girls) and said, _your tree? I don''t see your name on it!_ His frown deepened. _You don't know my name, do you?_ I shook my head and jumped down. _No, but I would like to!_

And that was how it all began. He told me to call him Ha-chan and I told him to call me Mi-chan. We told each other a few small facts about our lives. I was shocked to find out that he was a shaman. I was a shaman too, but have never met another one before.

He showed me his Spirit of Fire and in return, I showed him my water spirit, Samuitaki. At first, they didn't get along too well (for one thing, his spirit was huge and my spirit was about 5'6"), but later got use to each other's company.

I was happy. I hoped that it would stay like this forever.

Unfortunately, it didn't.

He left me. Alone.

At least he said goodbye...

_When we grow up, you're going to marry me, kay?_ He suddenly said one day, a boyish grin on his face. I stared at him. _What! _I yelled. He laughed, _you're going to marry me!_ I frowned, _how do you know? We're only _– I paused, looking down at my fingers – _five years old!_ He walked up to be and grabbed my small hands. _Just promise me, okay?_ He asked. I nodded numbly.

Then he hugged me.

It was very unexpected.

I was usually the one to hug him.

Bye-bye my Mi-chan! He smiled. I blinked. Bye? My Mi-chan? What's going on Ha-chan! He pulled away from the embrace. I have to leave, he said, his cheerful face faltering. Leave! But why! We've only known each other for awhile (three months to be exact)! I yelled. I was about to loose my first and only best friend! I just need to...His Spirit of Fire suddenly appeared with him on its shoulder.

Before I knew it, he was gone.

I cried.

He may have said goodbye, but I didn't.

I never did. I couldn't.

It was only later did I realize that I was in love with him.

And I still am.

When I was ten, I left my 'home'. I told my 'parents' that I was going to prepare for the Shaman Fight, but I was really looking for my Ha- chan.

Three years.

Nothing.

So could you imagine my shock when I saw Asakura, Hao fighting Asakura, Yoh (yes, I was there)? Hao looked so much like Ha-chan, but I didn't want to believe it.

But I saw the Spirit of Fire.

And I knew it was him...

Ha-chan was Asakura, Hao.

And Asakura, Hao was...

A murderer.

"She really is something." I stopped. I was currently walking around a park. It was midnight and I didn't think anyone would be here.

Obviously, I was wrong.

With curiosity getting the best of me, I tiptoed towards the location where the voice was heard. Why did it seem so familiar?

"Yeah, Anna the Itako," another voice laughed, sounding a lot like the first one.

Wait.

Anna the Itako?

Where have I heard that before?

I closed my eyes, trying my best to remember where I had heard that name.

Oh.

The battle...

The girl with the blond hair...

The beads...

The person she tried to fight...

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was standing behind a tree, the voices coming from the other side. Concealing my aura, I started to climb the tree, trying to create as little movement as possible.

No such luck.

My foot slipped, causing a small noise.

I froze as the two figures below me started looking for the source of the noise.

I saw their faces.

They were exactly who I thought they were.

Asakura, Hao and Asakura, Yoh.

"Hmm...Must be the wind. I mean, who would be out at a time like this?" Yoh shrugged. I identified him as the second voice. "Ne Onii-chan...Do you love her?" I blinked, straining to hear the answer. I heard Hao sigh and gulped.

"I do...Like I said before, she really is something..."

"Something different..."

"Yeah. Even if she's kind of harsh, you can't help but love her..."

H-He l-loves her?

No...

No.

NO!

"HoroHoro and Ren say that us Asakura have bad taste in girls, but I see nothing wrong with her." I smiled sadly. I wonder if this Anna girl knows how lucky she is.

"Let me ask you something, Otouto. Do YOU love her?" Hao asked.

"Of course I do!" Yoh replied immediately. "She's everything to me!"

"And you're everything to her."

"What?"

Hao chuckled, "She loves you too Otouto."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. You really are lucky. You have her and the Shaman King title."

"But I wouldn't have the title without her."

"True, I would've."

Everything fell silent. I shifted uncomfortably on the branch I was on. Just as I was about to leave, a new, female voice spoke.

"Yoh?" I looked down and saw a girl with shoulder length blond hair.

Anna.

"Anna! What are you doing here! Aren't you suppose to be asleep?" You asked worriedly.

"Aren't you?" she shot back. I guess I could see why Hao likes her.

Speaking of Hao, I looked at him. I winced seeing his look of longing directed at the itako. Anna seems to notice him staring.

She nodded a greeting, "Hao."

"Anna," he nodded back, a grin on his face, though I could sense a tint of sadness in his voice. The girl sighed and turned her attention back to her fiancé.

"Yoh, it's cold. If you get sick, it'll slow down your training. We can not allow that to happen."

"Hai, Anna. Just give me a minute," You smiled. She nodded at him, then Hao, and then...Me! I blinked, but kept eye contact. It lasted for about five seconds before she turned away.

"Hurry up," she said, walking away. Yoh was still smiling when he turned to his brother.

"I have to go. I'll see tomorrow, ne?"

"Hai. Night Otouto!"

"Night!"

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

Hao opened his mouth, but then closed it. He was silent for awhile until, "Take good care of her, Yoh."

Yoh's eyes softened, "I will Hao. Ja ne Onii-chan!"

"Ja." And he was gone. Hao stood staring in to the distance. Since he seemed distracted, I quickly jump down from the branch. The tree was the only thing separating us. It hurts to know that he's so close, yet so far from my grasp. Suddenly, he whispered something. "Aishiteru Kyouyama, Anna." And he disappeared. My fists clench by my side and my eyes were tightly shut. I waited for awhile before doing something I haven't done in ages.

I cried.

* * *

I sat on a tree branch at the spot where the Asakura twins were at yesterday. It was really warm and sunny today and shade was just what I needed.

Of course, I was thinking about Hao.

When is there a time when I DON'T think about him?

I sighed. I really needed to forget about him. He made it clear that he was deeply in love with Anna. There's no way he would ever love me. I mean, Anna is his ideal girl. She was a strong Itako; she didn't need anyone to defend her. She was also beautiful; how could I compete with her?

I looked around and realized something. This was the place where I first met Hao. I can't believe I hadn't noticed it before. How long has it been? We met when we were five and now we're thirteen.

Eight years...

It's been eight years since I first met him; eight years since I last saw him. It's been eight years and I still remember everything about him perfectly.

But...

Does he remember me?

"Who are you?" someone asked. I broke out of my daze and froze.

That voice...

No...

I hesitantly looked down and my eyes widen. There stood a male shaman with long, dark hair, staring at me, his brown eyes filled with confusion. I gulped.

Asakura, Hao.

"Who are you?" he asked again. I looked away, feeling heat rise upon my face. I opened my mouth to tell him my name, but then stopped. Would it matter? He wouldn't know that I was the girl he knew eight years ago. He didn't know my real name. I wouldn't have known his either if he hadn't been so popular among the shamans I met, namely those who were girls.

"It's none of you business," I stated, trying to sound careless. It seemed to work because his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Fine, but get off my tree," he growled. I laughed. Doesn't this seem so familiar? He hasn't really changed that much...

But have I?

Instead of following his orders, I stayed where I was. I could almost feel his glare piercing through me. Man, he must've been having an awful day.

"I'm warning you. Get off or I'll make you," he said, his voice deadly calm.

"How?" I asked, raising my right eyebrow.

"Trust me, I have my ways." I laughed again, this time sardonically. I turned my body and jumped off the tree branch, landing gracefully on my feet right in front of him. I looked at him in the eye and felt unusually small. My 5'2" was nothing compared to his 5'7".

Gathering up my courage, I spoke, smirking, "Oh yeah! That's right! What Ha-chan wants, Ha-chan gets! If not, he'll call for his spirit of fire to burn you into bits of pieces!" Hao stood still in shock. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off as a small smile replaced the smirk I had. "Sorry for bothering you. Have a good day Sir," I murmured, bowing slightly. I walked passed him, trying my best not to look at his face. Suddenly, I heard him whisper something.

I wish I hadn't.

"Mi-chan." I stopped and I could feel my eyes watering. Damn it, don't cry! He doesn't deserve your tears!

"What are you talking about?" I asked softly.

"You're, you're Mi-chan, aren't you?" I clenched my hands and shook my head slowly.

"No."

"But you have to be! Only Mi-chan calls me Ha-chan!"

"I'M NOT MI-CHAN!" I yelled.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT BE!" I slightly jumped. It was unusual to hear Hao shout like that.

"The Mi-chan you knew died a long time ago. To make it more specific, she died the day her Ha-chan left," I said, calming down.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't you get it! Like she was the only one to call you Ha-chan, you were the only one to call her Mi-chan! So after you left, she went back to being plain, old Mi-" my hand quickly flew over my mouth. Shit, I almost gave my name away!

"Tell me..."

"Tell you what?"

"Mi-chan's real name, your name. It's the same, is it not?" He was smiling. I could tell by his voice.

"I'm n-"

"Don't say you're not her. I won't accept that for an answer. You may not be Mi-chan, but you are what she grew up to be. Are you not?" I sighed. Why is he being so god damn logical!

"You know what? You're right. I am what Mi-chan grew up to be and I actually thought that when I found you, I could be Mi-chan again. I was wrong. It was just yesterday did everything hit me like a ton of bricks. Mi- chan and I are almost as different as day and night."

"What are the differences?" Argh, what's with the questions!

"Mi-chan was an active person. She only had to worry about seeing her Ha-chan." Damn it, don't cry! "Mi-chan was friends with an innocent boy who told her to call him Ha-chan. He was the only one that made her feel like she was actually loved. She never befriended anyone else, so what were the chances of her becoming friends with a murderer? None, or so she thought." I finally turned around to face him. He had a slightly surprised expression on. I smiled sadly at him before continuing. "I-She ended up falling in love with a merciless killer, only to get her heart broken when she found out that he's in love with his own brother's fiancée."

"Wait a minute, how do you know all these things about me?"

"I've done research and I know a lot more than you think," I paused. "Asakura, Hao." He was shocked, I knew. He was talking to a girl that he evidently known for eight years and he barely even knew her name. I would've been freaked out myself if I was in his position.

"What-But-How-" he stopped for awhile. "Y-You said that you fell in love with me. How? We've only known each other for a few months."

"Does it matter?" The tears had finally fallen from my eyes. "Cause I know that you will never return my feelings..."

And I ran.

I could still hear him call my "name", but I didn't stop running. I didn't have the courage to face him anymore...

I love him, I really do. No one is ever going to change my feelings for him. He was the first person that cared for me and I'm thankful for that.

But...

It's time for me to say goodbye to him...

I have to forget Asakura, Hao...

Forever...

* * *

**Hey!**

**I edited this chapter somewhat...No major difference (not even a sentence changed). I made the conversation between _Mi-chan_ and _Ha-chan_ a little easier to read though...That's about it...Well, for new timers, PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry for grammar mistakes! I'm not very good with that...**

**KristiexxNguyen**

**P.S. I didn't say this earlier, but I'll say it this time. Did anyone notice Hao acting a little OOC? Hehe You'll know why later.**


	2. What Are You Doing Here?

**For the Love of Asakura Hao **

**Chapter 2: What Are You Doing Here!**

**By: KristiexxNguyen**

**Summary: Just when she was going to forget about him, he pops back into her life. The more she tries to get away from him, the closer they seem to become. She's in love with him, but how does he feel about her? Hao/OC and Yoh/Anna.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Akira, Miya. DON'T SUE ME!**

**

* * *

**

I'm a coward, running away from my problems like this. It's funny. I've spent three years looking for him, but when I found him and was able to talk to him, I ran.

I laughed bitterly, slowing myself down until I came to a stop. Resting my hands on my knees, I tried to catch my breath. How long have I've been running? I looked around at my scenery and sighed.

I'm in a forest.

I hate forests.

I could never find my way out of one.

Which means...

I'm lost.

I sighed again. Great, just great. Why does this have to happen to me? I sat down on a rock nearby, staring at a puddle of water. My mind drifted to another thought.

What am I living for now?

I've found Hao, there are no more fights to prepare for, and...I don't have a home to return to.

People say that if you have nothing worth dying for, then there's no point of living. I would give up my life to save Hao's any day, but he doesn't need me. He's powerful and the only person who could defeat him is Yoh. I don't think Yoh would want to kill his own brother. Not anytime soon at least.

"There's no reason to live, so what's the point of being alive?" I asked myself, burying my head into my hands. I never thought that I would be one of those suicidal people. I didn't think that anyone could hate their life that much, but I guess I can understand now. It's all about feeling like you don't belong in the world.

"You're going to give up your life just like that? How pathetic," a voice scoffed. I frowned and looked up.

"Well, who as-" I stopped, realizing who was in front of me.

Kyouyama, Anna.

"Seeing as you know who I am, I would like to know who you are," she said. I glared at her.

Damn, another mind reader.

"Akira, Miya," I stated before getting up and walking away.

"You know Akira, when I saw you last night, I thought you were different."

"Well, you thought wrong."

"Did I now? Because it's not everyday someone falls in love with a murderer." I clenched my hands and turned around.

"Don't you think I know that already?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly how long have you known him?"

"Why do you want to know?" She smirked, but didn't answer my question.

"You tell me about your past with him and I'll let you stay at the Funbari Onsen." It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"That's it? If so, I'm not telling you anything."

"You didn't let me finish. I can also help you forget Asakura, Hao and give you a reason to live." She turned around and started walking away from me. I stood still for a few seconds before following. Could she really be able to get me to forget Hao? If so, why is she helping me? I decided to voice my thoughts.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," she replied simply. I growled and opened my mouth to ask another question, but she beat me to it. "You're wondering how I can make you forget him, right? Well, you'll be too busy to even think about him."

"Too busy doing what?"

"You'll be cleaning the house, running errands, training, going to school, doing homework, and cooking either lunch or dinner. Yoh always takes care of breakfast." My mouth dropped opened.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. If you're going to be living in the Onsen, you have to help take care of it. Everyone who lives there, or even visits, have to help out."

"Everyone? Do you mean that there are more people living in the Onsen besides you and Yoh?"

"Yep." Her tone made it obvious that the discussion was over. We walked through the rest of the forest in silence. Within a few minutes, we arrived at what looked like an old mansion. A boy with spiky, brown hair ran up to her.

"Anna! Where have you been!" Yoh asked worriedly. Anna sighed.

"I told you that I was going for a walk."

"Yeah, but it took you a long time!"

"I was also meeting someone. This is the person," she pointed to me. "Her name is Akira, Miya. She'll be staying with us for as long as she wants." Yoh looked at me and grinned.

"Well, any friend of Anna is a friend of mine! Hi, I'm Asakura, Yoh, Anna's fiancé. I hope you'll enjoy it here," he said, scratching the back of his head. "It's not much."

I gave him a small smile in return. "Thank you for having me Asakura- san, Kyouyama-san," I bowed.

"No need to be so formal Akira-san. Yoh and Anna are fine."

I nodded, "Same for me then."

"C'mon, I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang!" Motioning his hand for me to follow, he ran back into the Onsen. I took a glance at Anna and saw her looking in Yoh's direction. I smirked.

"I guess I'm not the only one in love with an Asakura," I said before walking towards the house. I could feel her glare piercing through my back.

I waited for Anna to catch up before entering. Once inside, I saw numerous of people standing in front of me. I blinked.

"Err...Hi?" I said nervously. I wasn't use to meeting so many people, especially at the same time.

"Hi! I'm Pirika!" a girl with long, blue hair greeted cheerfully. She pointed to a guy (that looked usually like her) with spiky, blue hair. "This is my older brother, HoroHoro."

"BoroBoro?" I couldn't help but ask. He grew red.

"IT'S HOROHORO! NOT BOROBORO!" he exclaimed. I slightly jumped.

"ONII-CHAN! STOP BEING SO RUDE!" the girl known as Pirika shouted. Her brother gave her an apologetic look.

"Gomen."

"I'm Tamamura, Tamao," a girl with short pink hair said shyly. I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you."

A tall male with weird-looking hair suddenly spoke up, "HELLO! I am Ryu! Do you have a boyfriend? If not, would you go out with me!" I laughed uncertainly.

He's scaring me.

"I-I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now. S-Sorry," I bowed slightly, trying to seem sincere. Tears started spilling from his eyes, making me tense up. "I-I'm s-sorry. R-Really!" I was relieved when a new voice spoke up.

"Don't worry about him. He's always like that. Anyways, I'm Manta," a voice said. I blinked again and looked around. Who said that? "I'm down here!" I looked down and saw a little boy with light brown hair.

"G-Gomen," I stuttered. I feel so uncomfortable here. I really don't know anyone. I looked at the last person I didn't know. He had dark purple hair that was shaped in an...err...well...odd way. For some reason, he looked very familiar. I know he was at the fight against Hao like HoroHoro and Ryu were, but I saw him before that event, I'm sure...

Where though?

He stared at me in a strange way and I knew he was thinking the same thing. We kept eye contact, but didn't say a word.

"Well...Um...This is Tao, Ren and everybody, this Akira, Miya," Yoh said when he realized that neither of us were going to speak. Both of us froze. Did I hear him right? Did he say Tao, Ren?

"You're Tao, Ren/Akira, Miya!" we both shouted, shocked.

"What's going on here? Do you two know each other?" HoroHoro asked. I smirked.

"Well, isn't it Little Renny? How ya doing shark head?" He gave me a deathly glare.

"Don't call me that Akira! The promise between us and our parents were broken the day you left! There is nothing stopping me from hurting you now!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Is that threat?"

"You bet it is."

I mocked a gasp. "Renny! I didn't know that you would hurt a lady!"

"MY NAME IS REN! And you're an exception. Besides, I don't consider you to be one, little girl." I frowned.

"I'm not a little girl anymore if you haven't noticed. I'm thirteen and a lot taller than you. I swear, you didn't grow at all since the last time we met!"

"I have!"

"What, a centimeter?" Before he could answer though, Anna spoke up.

"No more arguing! I don't need to hear someone shouting every minute of the day! Now Akira, Tao, do you mind explaining how you two know each other?"

"It's none of your business!" Ren shouted, earning a glare from the itako. He gulped, and then sighed, "I think you all might want to sit down."

"We can all go to the living room," Tamao suggested. Anna nodded and everyone followed her. I couldn't help but grin, something I haven't done in awhile. Tao, Ren, THE Tao, Ren, controlled by a girl! That is something that you do not see everyday. Well, at least it's something I don't see everyday. If everything continues to be like this, then maybe, just maybe, I can forget Asakura, Hao after all...

Shaking my head, I followed the group. We all sat down around a wooden table.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Manta asked.

"We wer-" I started, but a certain somebody interrupted me.

"We were engaged," that certain someone grunted, his arms crossed. I glared at him as everyone's, except Anna's, mouth dropped open.

"YOU WERE WHAT?"

"Engaged. Our parents ''wanted the best' for us and when we were born, they decided that they wanted us to marry. We d-"

"-idn't find out until we were six, when we finally met."

"COULD YOU STOP INTERRUPTING MY SENTENCES!" I was glaring daggers at him, but he ignored me.

Bastard.

"We disliked each other from the moment we met. She kept annoying me, but my parents made me promise that I would never hurt her. Luckily, it was only for four years. At age ten, she ran away with only a note left behind. My parents called her a disgrace and the engagement was broken." Almost everyone's eyes were wide. I noticed that Pirika looked slightly relieved. Don't tell me she likes him. "By the way," he continued (I think there was a hint of curiosity in it), "Where were you for three years? The note said that you were preparing for the Shaman Fight, but I know that isn't it. I didn't see you there." I looked down.

"I was in fact there, you just never saw me," I said. "I really wish I wasn't though." I got up and started pacing. "To tell you the truth, I was looking for someone. I found him after three years of searching, but now I wish I hadn't." I mentally laughed at myself.

So much for forgetting about him.

"Oh, that must've hurt. You've been looking forever and found him just this year. I would've been so discourage after the first year. And now you regret ever seeing him again too! How sad..." Pirika gasped, her eyes watering. I sweat dropped.

"I'm okay, really! You don't ever have to worry though Pirika-chan. I don't think Ren will ever leave you!" I winked. My adversary and the blue haired girl blushed.

"Ne, you're life is almost as interesting as ours! I mean, we had to fight my evil twin brother!" Yoh grinned. Everyone, but Anna and I, laughed as my eyes darkened.

If they only knew...

I caught Anna's gaze on me and I knew what she was trying to say. I would have to tell her everything tonight. I looked away and stared out the window.

I hope she can help me.

I...

I don't want to shed another tear for him...

* * *

It's been two weeks since I got here and for the second time in my life, I was truly happy. I've been so busy that I barely have time to think about Hao. Sure, occasionally he enters my thoughts, but not much. Everyone has been so kind. Teasing Little Renny NEVER gets old. In a matter of time, I'll be able to forget Hao completely. School is starting next week, so any free time will be lessened. It's not like I have anything to do in my spare time anyways.

It's Saturday afternoon and I'm currently cooking lunch. I am now frying rice, adding some seasonings every now and then. Within a few minutes, I was done.

Grabbing a cup of water on my way out of the kitchen, I walked into the living room to tell everyone that lunch was ready. No one was there, but I heard Yoh's voice near the entrance of the house, so I strolled over there.

Smiling, I said, "Yoh, lunch is ready."

"Thanks Miya. Onii-chan, come in and have a bite with us. We'll tell everyone there," Yoh grinned. I froze.

Onii-chan?

No...

The figure of Asakura, Hao came into view from around the corner. My eyes widened in horror.

Oh shit.

He glanced at me and blinked.

"Mi-chan?"

Damn, why did he have to say that?

I lost my grip on the glass and it shattered on the ground, spilling water everywhere. Everyone seemed to have heard because in a few seconds, they were all standing next to me.

"Miya-san, what happened?" Tamao asked. I didn't move nor did I speak. They all looked in the direction I was looking in and gasped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" they yelled. Hao chuckled.

"Yoh and I were going to tell you later, but might as well say it now. I'm going to be living here from now on."

Suddenly, my world became black.

* * *

**Hi!**

**Slight editing (again) and that's about it...New readers: I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank You:**

**Garnet-chan:** YAY! You were my first reviewer! Thank you soooooooo much! I hope you will continue reading! I'm glad Miya isn't a Mary-sue too!

**bOw-doWn-tO-KeiKO:** Hey Keiko-chan! Thankies! Glad you enjoyed the fic!

**jasmine Jackson:** Thanks for reading! Sorry! I forgot to email you!

**Fly1:** Glad you liked another one of my fics! Since I'm putting this up so late, you probably already say the third part of "Sweet Misery".

**DarkMoon170:** Hey Riku! I am horrible at my updates, aren't I?

**Dranzy:** YAY! You liked it too! Well, I AM continuing, so keep reading!

**I won't tell:** Fine, don't tell Thanks for reviewing and I hope your computer is letting you log in now!

**Outside the Box:** Hi! Thanks for the CC Evy-chan!

**Again, thank you soooo much everyone! I really appreciate it!**

**KristiexxNguyen**


	3. Humiliations

**For the Love of Asakura Hao**

**Chapter 3: Humiliations**

**By: KristiexxNguyen**

**Summary: Just when she was going to forget about him, he pops back into her life. The more she tries to get away from him, the closer they seem to become. She's in love with him, but how does he feel about her? Hao/OC and Yoh/Anna.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Miya. DON'T SUE ME!**

**SPECIAL THANKS: To, of course, _Keiko-chan_, _Roozu-chan_, _Riku-chan_, and_ Evy-chan_! Also, thank you _Chiharu-chan_ for adding me to the _Borrowed Dreams_ community!**

**

* * *

**

I slowly opened my eyes and saw blurry outlines around me, along with hearing a miscellaneous voice talking.

_Where am I?_

Blinking a few times, I was able to determine that I was in my room. Placing a hand on my forehead, I groaned.

What the hell happened?

"Miya-san, you're awake! Are you okay!" a feminine voice exclaimed. I recognized it to be Tamao's.

"MIYA-CHAN! MIYA-CHAN! PLEASE SAY YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" someone yelled. I think that was Ryu...

"I'm okay...I think...I'm still breathing after all..." I muttered, once again blinking. Finally, I was able to see everyone's faces clearly. They were all staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably before sitting up. "Um...what happened?" Everyone looked at each other.

"You mean, you don't remember?" Manta asked. I glared at him. I had a headache and wasn't in the mood for stupidity.

"If I did, I wouldn't have asked, now would I!" He slightly jumped away from me. I sighed.

Suddenly, a slightly deep male voice spoke up. "After I told everyone that I was going to be staying here, you fainted," he said. I paled. Looking towards the voice, I gave him a shaky smile.

"A-Arigato..." I muttered. We kept eye contact, but said nothing. Suddenly, Yoh spoke up.

"Onii-chan, Miya, do you two know each other? I heard Hao say something like 'Mi-chan' earlier. Seems like a nickname." I frowned. Out of all times for him to be observant, he had to be then.

"Why would Miya-chan know someone like him?" murmured Ryu.

"Well, you se-" I started.

"We met for a brief moment during the Shaman Tournament," Hao interrupted. My frown deepened. Why was he lying?

"Really? When?" asked both the headphone boy and the guy with the weird hair.

"I was in a forest when I saw her walking by. I was bored, so I decided to talk to her. She didn't want me to know her real name, so she told me to call her Mi-chan," he explained.

What a lame story.

"Wow, what a coincidence!" I sweat dropped. Yoh and Ryu actually believed that? How dense can you get?

"Hai. We've only met for a few minutes, so I was surprised to see her here."

"So she's a stranger and she means nothing to you?" Ren asked the fire shaman. I stared at him in shock. Why did he sound like he was suspicious?

"Yes, she means nothing." I felt my heart shatter.

Nothing? Nothing at all?

I clenched my fists and stood up. "I'm going to get some fresh air," I said stiffly. "I'm kind of claustrophobic." I quickly walked out of the room and ran out the front door. I felt my eyes moisten and tried to blink the tears back.

Why am I crying? If we pretend that we don't know each other, then it would be easier for me** -** for both of us. Wasn't I planning to lie, myself? I shouldn't be upset. I should be happy.

Why am I not happy?

I stopped running and looked around me. I was standing around some shops. I desperately wanted to go get something to eat, but I had no money. Glancing through a coffee shop window, I saw a sign that read: _NOW HIRING!_ I smiled. I knew Anna would never let me leave, so I'll get a job, for both money and an excuse to get out of the house.

"Samuitaki?" I called. My water spirit appeared next to me.

"Yes Mistress Miya?" she bowed.

"You can go back. I'm going to be a little late for dinner, kay?"

"Hai," she nodded before fading away. Smirking, I entered the shop.

* * *

"Tadaiima!" I shouted, pushing the door open. I saw Pirika running from around the corner. 

"Miya-chan you're back! Wh-" she paused, staring at me. I only smiled. I knew for a fact that she was looking at my clothes. I was currently wearing a white short-sleeved shirt labeled "Mako's Café" and a navy blue skirt that was just above my knees. My regular clothes were in the bag I was holding.

"What do you think?" I asked, twirling around.

"Ne, it looks like a school uniform..."

I sweat dropped. "Actually, it's a uniform for my job."

"Job! You got a job!"

"Hai, that's why I was so late," I pointed at my tag.

"Wow! C'mon, let's go show everyone!" Pirika exclaimed, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the kitchen. I stumbled trying to keep up with her. Since when was she so energetic! When we arrived at the kitchen, I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"You were supposed to help Tamao cook dinner today," Anna said blankly, staring at the tag on my shirt. I gulped.

"Gomen ne Anna-san, Tamao-chan. I was applying for a job," I apologized.

"No need Miya-san!" Tamao smiled, waving her hands. Then she added, "You look really nice by the way."

"MIYA-CHAN! YOU LOOK SO KAWAII!" Ryu shouted, his hands clamped together next to his cheeks. It didn't help either that there were huge, pink hearts bulging out of his eyes. Though I found it quite disturbing, I blushed.

"Hai, I agree," Manta commented. Yoh just smiled.

"Why are you wearing that?" HoroHoro asked. Pirika whacked him.

"It's the uniform for her job! Weren't you listening when she told everyone the reason she was late!" she exclaimed for the second time that day. I shifted nervously, looking at Hao expectantly. Did he think I looked nice? Ugly maybe?

…Why do I even care?

He looked at me up and down and grinned. "Ne, you loo-" Suddenly, laughter was heard. I, along with everyone else, turned to face the person.

It was Ren.

"Oh my god, what is up with the skirt! You've never worn a skirt before, and now I can see why! You look ridiculous!" he laughed. My face flushed again, this time with anger and embarrassment.

"SHUT IT, NEEDLE HEAD!"

"AHAHAHA!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I glared at him, muttering something under my breath. Suddenly, a gallon of water fell onto his head. I smirked as he immediately stopped laughing, his hair drenched (man, he looked very odd with his hair down...). I could hear HoroHoro laughing in the background and I knew he could too. We both decided to just ignore the ice shaman. Ren was now glaring at me. "You didn't. Tell me that you didn't bring her."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but yes, I did bring her," I replied, my smirk widening. "Samuitaki, come on out and meet an old friend." My spirit materialized and bowed. I heard a few gasps from around the room.

"Konnichiwa Master Ren," she greeted. I frowned.

"Don't call him that anymore Samuitaki. Stick to Ren-san or something."

"Hai, Mistress Miya."

"At least _someone_ has some manners," Tao said smugly. I opened my mouth to make a comment when Manta spoke up.

"It's getting kind of late. I have to be getting home. I'll see you all tomorrow!" he shouted, running out of the kitchen.

"Bye, Manta!" everyone called back. I then faked a yawn.

"I'm going to head in as well. I work early tomorrow," I smiled. I turned around, taking a quick glance at Hao, and walked out of the kitchen. Then I remembered something. Sticking my head around the corner, I grinned mischievously. "Oh, and Pirika-chan, sorry for taking Little Renny's attention away from you; He's all yours now!" I laughed before heading to my room, imagining the look on their faces. Once there, I grabbed a blue spaghetti strapped shirt, a pair of loose pants, and a white towel. I walked out and went into the bathroom.

I stripped out of my work uniform and turned on the water. I stepped into the shower and sighed. Letting the water run through my jet black hair, I allowed my thoughts to drift to _him_.

Closing my dark eyes, an image of him appeared in my mind. Can I really live under the same roof as him? Even though my schedule is pretty tight, there are still chances that I may run into him and he might want to ask questions. I don't want to talk to him; I don't want to hear his voice.

And yet, I do.

I yearn to hear his laughter, his slightly British accent when he says something sarcastically, his deep tone when he's mad or frustrated, and... that soft, tender, caring voice...

Even if it's not meant for me.

I frowned.

When in hell have I been so observant!

I sighed again as I turned the water off. Wrapping the towel I brought around me, I stepped out of the shower. I then changed in to my sleeping wear (the blue spaghetti strapped shirt and loose pants). Hanging the white towel around my shoulders, I walked out of the bathroom.

Only to come face to face with Asakura, Hao.

"H-Hey," I greeted meekly.

"Hey," he nodded back. We stood in complete silence, which was very uncomfortable. "Where's your yukata?" he asked, trying to strike up a conversation. The side of my mouth twitched.

"I find it more comfortable sleeping in these kinds of clothes," I replied.

"Oh." It once again became quiet. I sighed.

"I really should go. I have to get up early tomorrow," I said. Walking pass him, I headed to my room.

"Mi-chan..." I stopped. Why does he have that effect on me?

"Please, Asakura-san...Don't call me that anymore. We are no longer five years old. I'm pretty sure you know my real name now, so use it!"

"I guess it's just a habit," he commented carelessly. I turned around and glared at him.

"Well, you need to get rid of that habit!" He frowned and I couldn't help but feel slightly (or _more_ than slightly) guilty.

"I'll try my best, Akira-san," he whispered in an unnaturally serious tone, walking into the bathroom. I felt a pang in my heart, but tried to ignore it.

It was better this way...

I think.

(Anna's POV)

Watching Akira and Asakura is like watching one of those sappy, romantic movies. One tries to be nice while the other says something and instantly regrets it.

So predictable.

I was currently leaning on a wall next to the hall way they were in, listening to their rather sappy conversation as the others were cleaning up the kitchen. My eyes were shut when I felt a hand rest on my shoulders. They snapped open to come in contact with dark pools that mirrored my own.

"Why aren't you cleaning up with the others?" I asked. Yoh smiled and dropped his hand.

"We're all done and the rest already left," he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Hai." I stood up straightly and headed towards the kitchen. When I reached my destination, I indeed found the place spotless. I nodded at Yoh and started to walk away from him. "Anna..." I stopped, but didn't turn. "Ano...Do you think there's something going on between Miya and Onii-chan?"

"Ask your bother. He knows more than I do." I continued walking when I heard my name again. "What is it now?"

"Um…Oyasumi nasai." A pair of warm arms embraced me for a moment before disappearing down the hallway. I stared at where he was previously standing, registering what had just happened. Entering the bathroom, I made a mental note to add a hundred to everything on his training schedule tomorrow...

(Miya's POV)

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

What is that annoying sound! Can't someone see that I'm trying to sleep! I put my pillow over me head, trying to block out the sound.

It didn't work.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

ARGH! WHERE IS THAT _COMING FROM!_

I removed my pillow and glanced around the room, trying to find the source of the hellish sound.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Twitching, I looked down.

Damn whoever invented alarm clocks.

I glared at the small black box that was next to my futon. Slamming my hand down on the snooze button, I laid back down. Just as I was about to shut my eyes, I caught a glimpse of three horrifying red digits that read 6:30 a.m.

"OH, _SHIT!_ SAMUITAKI! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!" I shouted, jumping up and running to the closet.

"I didn't think I had to because you had that box," I heard her reply as I grabbed my uniform and ran out the door. After skidding into the bathroom and shutting the door, I took a quick shower. Following that, I tried my best to brush my teeth and change into my work uniform at the same time. When I accomplished that, I rushed to the nearest clock.

It read 6:40 a.m.

Cursing under my breath, I knew I wouldn't have time for breakfast (I don't know whether that's good or bad because Yoh's cooking – and it never tastes too good). I was supposed to be at the shop at 6:45 a.m. sharp to help open up the place at seven.

"Bye minna!" I called as I passed the kitchen. Slipping my shoes on, I stepped out of the door.

"Miya." I froze, knowing all to well who that voice belonged to.

Let me give you a hint, it wasn't Yoh (who I thought was the only person to call me Miya).

"H-Hai?" I slightly stuttered, not turning to face him.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?" he asked. I frowned,

Wasn't he supposed to be mad at me?

"I'm late."

"Well, how about I bring you something for lunch?" My head whipped around.

"NO!" One of the reasons I have a job is to avoid him! If I see him at work, then what's the point! "I'll be fine! You don't have to worry!"

"Who said I was worried?"

I stared at him, confused. "What?"

"Tamao was the one worrying and asked me to ask you whether or not you wanted something to eat. I never said that _I_ was worried, now did I?" He was smiling, but I swear I could see a smirk slowly forming. My mouth was slightly open in shock and I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

"W-Well..." I breathed, trying to find something to say. "I h-have to go. T-Tell Tamao I said t...thanks..."

And I ran.

Dammit! Why did he have to be that way! Why couldn't he be angry at me or something! Why couldn't he just ignore me like he did when everyone was eating dinner last night!

Damn you Asakura, Hao!

I didn't stop running until I reached the shop. Taking a deep breath, I burst through the door.

"Sor…Sorry…That I'm…Late…" I gasped, trying to catch my breath between desperate pants. I felt the eyes of my co-workers on me. Straightening up, I looked at my surroundings. "Um... Hi!" I smiled hesitantly.

"You're five minutes late, but whatever. You said that your name was Akira, right?" one of the servers (and assistant manager) asked. I recognized her as being one of the people working yesterday.

"Hai," I answered. "And you're Linh-san?"

"Yep, but you can call me Keili."

"Then you can call me Miya."

"Okay. Anyways, you're going to have to meet Matt today s-"

"Who's Matt again?"

"Our manager. Like I was saying, you're going to have to meet him today since you didn't get to see him yesterday. I may have hired you, but he decides whether or not you stay. You are going to have to prove to him that you can work and follow directions well, because we don't usually hire thirteen years old. If you can do as good as you did yesterday, you'll be fine, but being late makes things a little difficult. Any questions?"

"Well, I do have one. Who is everyone here?" Keili smiled, along with everyone else in the shop. I soon found out that another girl, Keili's twin Kelly, was working at the cashier like I was. One guy (there was two) named Setoshi, Mike was serving; the other guy, Mitchell, Ray (Ray Mitchell) was working in the back (with the food and coffee). Keili informed me that I wasn't going to meet the manager until my lunch break at noon.

…Hopefully Hao won't show.

(Anna's POV)

"Three hundred forty-nine, three fifty…! I'm done!" Yoh grinned. He had just finished his push-ups and was now stretching.

"Good. Now go to the grocery store and buy the ingredients for dinner. The list is on the refrigerator and the money's on the table," I ordered.

"Hai!" He ran into the house and within two seconds, he was back out. Sending a grin towards me, he waved before running out of sight. I waited for awhile before speaking.

"What do you want?" Asakura, Hao emerged from behind me. I turned to face him.

"You don't have to be all frigid Anna. All I wanted was to talk to you," he said, a grin plastered on his lips.

What I wouldn't do to get that look off his face.

"You just did, now leave."

"A _real_ talk. I have some questions to ask you."

"Don't you have someone else to bother? Maybe Akira?"

"I'll see her when she gets back. Why Anna, jealous?" I glared at him, my fist clenched.

Why did I let him stay again!

Oh yeah.

Stupid Yoh.

_That was unexpected. I mean, it's one thing to be surprised, but dropping a glass cup AND fainting is just overdoing it._

_Talk about being dramatic._

_I sighed. "You," I pointed to the lunatic, "take her to her room. Tamao, show him where it is. Yoh, follow me. The rest of you clean up this mess. Understand!" Everyone nodded. I lead Yoh out the room and out the front door. Once the door was closed behind us, Yoh dropped down to his knees._

_"Anna, Onii-chan needed a place to stay and I thought he could stay here. I know you and they rest of the guys don't like him that much, but can you please just give him another chance? PLEASE? I'll do anything! Promise!" he explained quickly. I stared down at my fiancé, who had a small pout on his face. I felt the corner of my mouth begin to twitch._

_"Fine, but make sure he understands the following rules: one, if he's going to live here, he has to help out with the chores. Two, his spirit NEVER steps into the onsen. Three, no flirting, no fighting, and absolutely no evil scheming! If he breaks any one of these rules, he is out! Also, don't even THINK about loopholes!" The Asakura stood up, smiling brightly._

_"Thanks Anna! You're the best!" he shouted. Suddenly, he bent down and placed a small kiss on my cheek before dashing back into the house. I stood still, gritting my teeth._

_Asakura, Yoh was NOT going to get away with THAT._

Never again am I ever going to listen to him. Kami-sama be damned if I did.

"If I was jealous, I would've done something long ago," I stated coolly. That stupid look was still evident on his face.

"Really?" he said wryly, giving me a half grin as his eyes narrowed slightly. "I'd think you were, my lovely Imouto."

He took another step towards me, and I predictably took a step back, shooting him a ferocious glare. I whirled around, my crimson bandana whipping behind me, before I glanced back for a mere second. "Yes, really. Shouldn't you be reconnecting with your promised fiancée?"

I rolled my eyes, and started away towards the door. I felt him stare after me and I'm sure he was stunned. I heard him mumble something, but since it was incomprehensible, I ignored it. Walking into the house, I spotted Tamao cooking.

"Tamao…"

"Hai, Anna-san?" she smiled.

"Isn't it a little early for lunch?"

"I'm making this for Miya-san. She didn't have breakfast today, so I thought she might be hungry."

"Are you going to be the one to bring it to her?"

"Ano…I think so. Everyone else seems busy." Not everyone. I smirked, an idea forming in my head.

Asakura will be able to see his fiancée sooner than he expected.

"The lunatic."

"Nani?"

"Let that lunatic bring her the lunch."

"But Anna-san…"

"If he's going to be staying here, he's going to have to run some chores."

"H-Hai." Tamao quickly finished up and packed up the food. She wrapped it with a cloth before turning to me again. "Anna-san…Where is…"

"TAMAO-CHAN! IS THAT FOOD I SMELL!" the ice shaman yelled, running into the kitchen. I fought the urge to strangle him. If I were to kill him, Yoh would probably spend his time mourning instead of training.

Can't have that happen to the future Shaman King, now can we?

Tamao must have seen my irritation because she quickly spoke up.

"Hai...demo...It's Miya-san's lunch," she said. The Ainu's face dropped. I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, he perked up again. "Then you can make another one for me! Please Tamao-chan!"

"I g-guess...but I need to find A-Asakura-san first..."

"Why do you need to find that l-"

"Did I hear someone call my name?" Perfect; just perfect. Another smirk made its way to my lips. Never had I thought there would be a day where I would actually be, how do you say, _happy_ (well, not really) to see that egoistic lunatic.

"Asakura-san!" Tamao exclaimed. HoroHoro glowered at Yoh's twin as he entered the room.

"Tamao-chan! Are you making lunch?" he grinned. My hands clenched. How I _despise_ that look...

The ice shaman's face suddenly turned a rather interesting hue of red as he glared in utter rage at the positively beaming brunette, his fist clenched forcefully. With the prophetess however, a scarlet blush slowly spread across hers cheeks as she stared determinedly at her feet in embarrassment.

"Ano...I-" the pink haired girl started, but was cut off from the low growl admitted from Ainu.

"Don't call her that," he glared. "You can't just appear one day and act like you own the place!"

"Usui! Shut up!" I shouted, a vein appearing on my forehead. I swear, if I hear another argument today, someone's starving tonight!

"B-" I sent him a threatening glance before turning to Tamao. Nodding in her direction, I watched as she approached what looked to be a stunned Asakura. She held out the homemade lunch before her, her fingers visibly shaking.

"A-Asakura-san...C-Could you bring this to Miya-san for me?" she asked, her eyes still cast downwards. The fire shaman blinked, obviously still shocked at the Ainu's outburst.

He is truly Yoh's older brother.

He nodded dumbly for a moment before taking the package that was in the pink haired girl's hands.

"Where is Akira?" he asked. How I desperately want to _hurt_ someone at this very moment. Tamao sweat dropped.

"She's at work...You know, at that new shop – Mako's Café..." she explained. His lips made an 'O' shape and he slowly nodded again. I felt my hands clench. How is it possible for someone who was alive hundreds of years ago to be so idiotic!

Thankfully, he _finally_ turned and left. I swear, if he had said one more thing, I would've k—

"Hey, which way is the shop?" that, that _thing_ asked, his head appearing from around the corner.

That's it.

"..."

"...?"

" ..."

"**_ITAI!_**"

Oops...When did Yoh get back?

(Miya's POV)

I was fidgeting – I know. It was almost noon, which meant that I would be meeting my manager soon. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I mean, how bad could a 15-year-old be?

Oh please don't let him be one of those cranky teenagers!

"Hey Miya! You ready?" Keili asked, appearing from the backroom. I nodded meekly. Seeing this, she gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry; he's really nice." Again, I nodded.

She better not be lying to me.

If she is, I swear, I'll skin her alive.

Following the assistant manager, she led me to a door labeled "Matsuda". I stopped short.

"His surname is Matsuda?" I asked. It couldn't be...could it?

"Yep; does it seem familiar to you?" Keili questioned back. I shook my head. What am I thinking? He'll probably only be like, fifteen now. I waited for her as she knocked on the door, her foot tapping against the floor to show her impatience. "Hey, Matt! I brought the girl!" There was a slight sound of shuffling before the door swung open. A guy with short, dirty-blond hair stood in front of us

"Hey!" he smiled. He made a movement with his finger as an indication to enter the room. "Sorry, it's a little messy. I was looking through some papers." I could only nod as I felt a hand push me into the room.

"Well, I'm heading back to the front. See ya!" Keili grinned, bouncing back to where we just came from.

That just totally ruined her role model image.

As I closed the door behind me, I took a minute to examine my manager (who, in return, seemed to be doing the same thing to me). After a few seconds of silence, I chose to speak up, as he did.

"Do I know you?" we asked in unison, causing both of us to blink. "Your name seems familiar," we stated, once again, at the same time. Immediately, both of us erupted in laughter. At least I now know he isn't one of those work obsessed guys.

I stuck my hand out, trying to control amusement. "Akira, Miya, though you probably already know that." He chuckled, shaking my hand.

"Yeah and Matsuda, Matt. Really though, have we met before?" he asked again, a smile still plastered on his face.

"Depends. Where do you live?" I questioned back.

"Okayama."

Something shot through me the moment that word left his mouth.

_"What!" the small girl exclaimed, her eyes wide with disbelief. The older woman sighed._

_"Miya...We're moving to Okayama tomorrow." The five-year-old trembled as tears welled up in her eyes._

_"B-But Kaa-chan! I don't want to move!"_

_"Mi-"_

_"I don't want to!" What would she do if her Ha-chan came back for her?_

_"Miya! Stop crying and listen to your mother!" The girl hiccupped and tried to hold in her sobs as her father began to feel frustrated._

_"Miya...Dear...We're doing it for the best. Besides, Okayama isn't bad. I'm sure you'll meet lots of friends," her mother consoled. However, Miya found no comfort in those words. She turned and ran straight into her room, slamming the door behind her._

"O-Okayama?"

"Yeah; recognize the place?"

"Did a little girl move near you when you were about... Seven?"

"Hmmm...Yeah! God! It really _is_ you!"

_Miya looked around the strange neighborhood, already disliking the place. She was just about to head into her new home when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she saw a boy with dirty-blond hair._

_"Hi! I'm Matt!" he exclaimed joyfully. She cocked her head to the side._

_"I'm Miya."_

_The boy grinned, "Wanna play with me?"_

_She found herself nodding reluctantly._

I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt myself being pulled towards another body. I blinked, registering that my _manager_ was hugging me. I instantly broke away.

"EHHH!"

Matsuda gave me an odd look. "What, you aren't going to give your old friend a hug?" My eyes widened, realizing how foolish I must've looked.

"O-Oh no! I'm just still a little shocked and well," Come up with something, come up with something! "Y-You're my manager!" Oh, that's such a great excuse! Change the subject! NOW! "Which reminds me, how ever did you get job _here_?"

"Well err..." He scratched the back of his head. "It's my uncle who actually owns the place...He thought that if a teenager took charge of it, more 'young' people would come in, which is true by the way. Basically though, just like any other place, the more people that goes there, the more money the workers get. I have to give him at least half the money I earn here."

"Ahhh...but wouldn't you have to take the subway to get here?"

"Yeah, and that's where family connection comes in." I gave him a bewildered look. "You see...My uncle has a friend that works at the station. I get a big discount."

"Ohhh..." I nodded. Suddenly, the door swung open. Kelly's head popped in.

"Hey Miya! Hey Matt! Well, anyways, I have to borrow Miya for a few minutes. This totally hot guy is looking for her!" she squealed. I sweat dropped as Matt raised an eyebrow.

Sending a smile towards Kelly, I pretended to not be curious, "I'll be out in few." She nodded and bounced off.

You know...I can now see how Keili and Kelly are twins.

I gave Matt an apologetic look. "Sorry...Maybe I'll stop by before I head home today."

He ruffled my hair, "Sure, why not!" I laughed.

"Hey! You know I hate it when you do that!"

"That's why I do it!" I glared at him playfully and he chuckled. "Seriously though, it's great to see you again, Miya." My gaze softened.

"Ditto." Exiting the room, I head towards the front of the café. Despite what happened earlier today and what happened a few moments ago (I met _another_ childhood friend), my heartbeat accelerated.

Did Hao actually _come?_

Straightening my posture, I casually strolled up to the counter (I will not allow him to notice my nervousness). And you know what? I was right. It was, of course, Asakura, Hao.

"How may I help you?" I asked nonchalantly. He smirked, clearly seeing through my act.

"Did I not say I was going to bring you your lunch earlier today?" he questioned back. I bit my lips as I heard a familiar squeal (x2) in the background. Okay, Kelly's one thing, but Keili? She's _definitely_ no longer my role model…

I placed both hands on my hip. "Didn't _I_ tell you not to come?" He simply rolled his eyes, handing me a box with a picnic cloth wrapped around it. I hesitated, then sighed.

Gently taking the box from him, I watched as his eyes wonder around the shop. Eventually, his gaze fell on a poster that was plastered on one of the walls. An eyebrow rose.

"An autumn festival, eh?" I nodded, ignoring the sudden change of moods. "August 2nd...Quite an interesting date, don't you think?" I blinked. He wasn't talking about _that_ now, was he? "Are you doing anything on that day?"

My cheeks flamed. Was he hinting something? "O-Oh...I'm-uh-I'm working! Yeah! So sorry – no festival for me!" I replied with false enthusiasm. Hao gave me an odd look.

"You're working on a day you're supposed to be celebrating?" I shrugged as I felt a slight flutter in my stomach. He remembered! After all these years, he actually remembered! Well, I'm pretty sure he does. I bit my lip again; this time to stop a grin, though my gleefulness was short lived. Cocking his head to the side, he continued speaking. "It's your choice I guess. It wasn't like I was asking you to go with me. Well, ja! See you at dinner!" Exiting the café with a careless wave, he left me to** _face_** dozens of curious stares. My face flushed again, this time with embarrassment.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I can't believe I'm so _naïve!_ Turning around, I forced a smile onto my lips as I faced my co-workers.

"Um...I'll go take a spot in the kitchen. Maybe Ray would like to work with the cashier for once." With that, I dashed out of sight; desperately wishing my blush would hurry up and die down.

_Argh!__ Damn him!_

_

* * *

_

'**ello!**

**EEK! Please don't hate me! I know, I know! VERY late update! SORRY! I didn't know how to make the conversation between Miya and Matt...So yeah...writer's block...Sorry! This chapter is longer than the other two, so I hope that will help make it up a little bit! Oh, and the names of Miya's co-workers aren't really important. However, I added Matt in for a reason. He isn't a _major_ role in this story, but he has his purposes. Please bear with me! Well, now that's over with, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank You:**

**Chiharu-chan: **EEEE! I'm glad someone like you liked my fic! I feel soooo honored! Hehe

**Hime Shinidama no Megami: **Here's your third chapter! Sorry it took so long!

**bOw-doWn-tO-KeiKO: **XD Even though you already read this chapter, sorry for the cliffy lol! Well, it isn't a fast update so...oops...P

**Hannah Kyouyama: **Thanks for the compliment! This chapter wasn't much, but I hope it was okay! Sorry it took awhile!

**Cherri-chan: **Here's your update!

**Natalie: **Eep! I hope that description was okay for now! I'll have more in later...I think...Well, she pretty much looks like your average Asian girl...She doesn't stick out very much, huh?

**Kane: **SORRRYYYYYYYYYY! Hope this chapter was enough for now!

**U should kno: **Retard P

**syaoranz gurl:** I updated!

**Jazzywolf: **Thank yous!

**Witch:** I'm trying ;;

**MoonLightWolf: **Roozu-chan! You're not annoying! And the picture's really nice!

**Vash: **I'm continuing

**beyblade master: ** Coolest? I feel honored! Hehe! I'm sure there are better fics you've read. Thankies very much though!

**Dark Magic 856: **Yep! More Miya-chan! I'm not going to give up on her THAT easily!

**kaya-natsuki: **Okiedokie!

**KristiexxNguyen**


End file.
